Shrek VS The Beast
Shrek vs. The Beast is an episode of Shrek's filler fights. Description Disney vs. DreamWorks! Which ugly, unexpected beast-like hero will win? Intermission Wiz: These two unlikely heroes that were shunned by society and forced to live alone, until one day someone met up with them. Boomstick: And became their best friend! Though Donkey is pretty darn annoying! Wiz: Like Shrek, the hero from Far Far Away. Boomstick: And Beast, the one from Disney. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Shrek https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdt03OgLpWo Boomstick: Oh god, not Shrek! Wiz: Shrek is an ogre from Far Far Away who used to live in a swamp by himself, since he was shunned from society. Boomstick: And he eventually liked it! He'd scare away trespassers with his monsterous roars and even would egg them! Wiz: One day, Shrek was visited by a donkey named...Donkey. Boomstick: The same issue with Ruby and RWBY. Clever one, DreamWorks! Wiz: Donkey told Shrek that Lord Farquaad was going to take over and that Shrek had to stop him. So after a lot of convincing, the Ogre did. Boomstick: Shrek has defeated more villains than just Farquaad. He's defeated Puss in Boots, Fairy God Mother, Prince Charming and even Rumplestiltskin! Wiz: Moving on, Shrek is a very powerful fighter, being able to easily take down a group of armed knights by himself and can smash down metal doors and uproot trees with ease. Boomstick: He can also perform a ton of WWE like moves, like the Clothesline, where he sticks his arms out and spins like a top, sort of like Zangief or Mike Haggar. Wiz: The Body slam is where Shrek throws the opponent into the ground, climbs up something and crushes them with his weight. This is very powerful since Shrek is...big, to be frank. Boomstick: The Piledriver is where Shrek, well, piledrives the opponent. Wiz: The Spinning Toss is where Shrek will grab the opponent by their back, spin them around and throw them. Boomstick: And lastly, the Full Nelson is where Shrek decides to grab the foe by their armpits and gets them in a neckhold. Wiz: But his most powerful ability is his gas. Shrek's fart is literally something that can KILL his foe. Especially when he has a torch or is up close. When Shrek has a torch, he can roast his opponent with gas, or if he is up close, which would kill or KO the opponent. Boomstick: But if he's far away, it's stinky and that's it. Also, Shrek isn't very smart and he needs Onions to use his fart to the fullest extent, which he keeps in his pockets. Wiz: However, Shrek has dodged arrows from Robin Hood, got smashed around by a giant dragon and was fine and can easily uproot trees and break through solid metal with ease. Boomstick: If you see Shrek coming your way, it's all Ogre for you. Fiona: What kind of knight are you?! Shrek: One of a kind. The Beast Wiz: One day, a handsome prince met an old woman who offered him a flower to be nice. Boomstick: But like your stereotypical prince, he acts like a dick and tells her to fuck off! Wiz: But the old woman wasn't no ordinary woman, as she became an enchantress and cursed a spell on the prince, turning him into a Beast. Boomstick: Not the Beast from Marvel. Wiz: The only way Beast could break his curse was to find true love in 7 days or he'd be a Beast forever. Boomstick: He did find true love in Belle, his future wife. Wiz: Beast, like his opponent, is a very strong fighter, as he can take down a pack of wolves easily. Boomstick: Also, he is very fast, and like Wolverine, has superhuman senses to help him sense out his enemies! Wiz: Also, he has some regeneration, though it's not like Deadpool's or Wolverine's kind. Boomstick: Thank god! Wiz: The Beast has defeated a pack of wolves easily, took knife stabs from Gaston, and also took bites from a pack of wolves as well, and is faster than them as well. Boomstick: But he honestly has no weaknesses, over than being over protective of Belle and can get sad easily. Wiz: But overall, the Beast is a Beast in combat terms. Beast: The castle is your new home now so you can go anywhere you'd like, except the West Wing. Belle: What's in the West Wing... Beast: It's forbidden! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle The Beast was walking through a swamp looking for Belle, when suddenly he hears a loud roar of anger. Shrek: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP! The Beast turns around and sees an angry, green ogre leaps out of his house and kicks Beast in the face, causing the Beast to stumble back. Beast: You will pay for that, you green slime ball. Shrek: Prepare to get Shrekted! FIGHT! Shrek and Beast run towards each other and quickly trade blows. Shrek eventually gains the upper hand and delivers a strong punch to Beast's stomach, sending the monster flying into a tree. Beast gets up and quickly dodges a tree being thrown at him and bites Shrek, causing Shrek to howl in pain. Shrek: AGH! Shrek then uses a Clothesline, hitting the Beast in the head. Shrek then throws the Beast on the ground and uses a Body Slam, crushing the Beast with his Ogre weight. Beast: Enough! Beast then regenerates a little and scratches Shrek across the stomach, causing the Ogre to bleed. Shrek roars a loud roar, causing the Beast to fall on the ground. Shrek then grabs the Beast by the back and starts spinning him around with a Spinning Toss. Beast is spun around and around and around before being thrown into a boulder, causing the Beast to hurt his head. Shrek: Had enough, you little animal? Beast gets up and roars in anger and runs full speed at Shrek, who quickly dodges, causing the Beast to hit Shrek's home. Beast gets out of the house and charges at Shrek again, who drop kicks the Beast back, causing the Beast to break his back on the house roof. Beast: I will have your flesh for dinner! Shrek: Not on my watch! Beast then leaps towards Shrek and tries to pounce on him, but Shrek uppercuts the Beast, sending the monster flying in the air. Shrek then grabs the Beast in the air and piledrives him, causing the Beast to break his skull. Beast: Ugh, agh... Shrek then quickly grabs a torch and eats an onion and lights the torch on fire. Shrek: Asta la vista, monster! Shrek then farts on the open fire, causing the Waft Fire to burn Beast's body to a crisp. Shrek then turns around and sees Beast's ashes and smiles in triumph. Shrek: Shame I couldn't have your hide for dinner tonight. Guess I'll have to find something else. Shrek looks for something to eat as Beast's ashes are eaten by flies. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Looks like the Beast got Shrekted badly! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close match. Beast had more experience and had the durability to take Shrek's blows, but Shrek's fart proved too much for the Monster. Boomstick: I mean, Shrek can easily break down steel doors and can outrun arrows from Robin Hood! Plus, he's been punched in the nuts several times and comes out fine! Wiz: While Beast can take blows from wolves and Gaston, Shrek literally took a beating from a gigantic Dragon, smashing him through several layers of concrete and roasting him with fire, and he was fine. Boomstick: Looks like it's all Ogre for Beast! Wiz: The winner is Shrek Trivia *This is the first DreamWorks vs. Disney fight of Shrek's *This is also the first time a DreamWorks and Shrek character is used and wins *This is the first time a full Disney character loses Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016